Rex X Noah: Sucking Up
by LightningsShadow118
Summary: Rex is devious. Noah is ticklish. -One-shot-


**Author's Comments - Read this First**

I don't support Rex/Noah, personally. I mean they're two cute boys, I get it, but I'm not buying it. I can never take it seriously whenever I picture them. I mean, they're best friends. That doesn't mean they're hot for each other's balls. Let's cut the crap. Not saying nobody can/should like the two together, but I'm just saying. Not all friends are secret lovers.

I tried biting the bullet and doing something because it was _popular_ and not because I wanted to do it. But y'know, the more I wrote, the less genuine it felt. So instead of controlling the characters, I let the characters take control. Isn't that how _all_ literature should be written, after all?

* * *

Noah gasped as Rex ran his lips along the teen's neck, ghosting little kisses and licks as he moved.

"Ah, R-Rex..." Noah breathed, squirming under the intimacy of his actions.

Rex didn't pause. "Hmm?"

"We shouldn't... what if we get c-caught?"

The Evo chuckled as he gently pulled Noah's jacket off. "We won't get caught."

Rex moved along his shoulders, letting his sharp teeth graze the sensitive skin. Noah's head dropped back against the sheets and moaned lightly. He wanted this, gods knew he wanted it and _bad,_ but...

"But what if we do...?"

"Trust me, Noah. Everything's been taken care of."

Rex slid one bare hand under Noah's shirt, just so he could feel more of that blazing, untried skin against his. He felt Noah tense up for one split second before hesitantly relaxing.

"Door's locked, all the camera's are disabled, and Six is too busy trying to get Bobo to give him back his glasses to worry about us. Relax."

He brought his mouth up to Noah's. They kissed; slow and sweet and needy. When Noah felt Rex's tongue, felt him toy with him, stroke and taste him, Noah's whole body tingled with a pleasure he had never before experienced. He liked it too much to do anything but kiss back.

Noah melted under Rex's touch. One hand came up to weave through his deep, mocha black hair, pulling him closer. He ineeded/i this; needed to be close to Rex. He wanted all of him, and he wanted it so badly it almost hurt.

Rex smirked. _That was easy._

He growled into Noah's mouth as he hovered over him, more than pleased with how desperate he was for this. Rex needed this almost as badly as Noah. After five straight missions of curing and pummeling without any break, the teen had some _serious_ stress to release. And really, who better to relieve his stress than a flustered, desperate, needy Noah?

For a split second Rex deepened the kiss before parting and moving away. When Noah whined in protest, Rex moved his attention to getting Noah's shirt off. Noah understood and helped.

Rex cast the garment aside and stood over Noah on all fours, letting his eyes survey this randy prize. Noah let him look, though he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. He felt itchy and hot and he didn't know why; only that Rex could make the itch go away.

Rex smirked. "Nervous?"

A hesitant laugh. "Yeah, kinda."

Rex leaned down and kissed the gentle pink blush that spread over his cheeks. The pink grew stronger.

"See if I can't fix that."

He moved to Noah's neck again, feathered light kissed along that strong column, which Noah openly invited if the breathy 'ah's and 'oh's meant anything. But Rex didn't linger. He moved down to Noah's collarbones, licked and nipped them, and was rewarded with tiny pleasured moans. Rex liked how Noah tried not to make a sound. He was so shy and hesitant, but it was cute.

Rex trailed little licks down between his pectorals, which Noah _really_ seemed to like, so Rex played around with that for a while. He then moved even lower, kissing his way down until he was just above Noah's naval. Rex licked up and down.

Noah suddenly cringed hard and snickered, before he slapped a hand over his mouth in horror.

A devious grin slowly crept over Rex's lips. He licked again. Noah erupted with snickers, despite himself. When Rex's eyes glimmered and he tried to do it again, Noah pushed at his forehead.

"Stop, Rex, that—"

*lick*

Noah bit his lip and snorted, squirmed. "—tickles...!"

Rex's smile widened a little. He batted Noah's hand away and indulged in this new toy he'd discovered. Noah clenched his teeth, tried to stop laughing, tried to squirm away, but Rex held him still and kept at it. It was just too funny.

Noah was reduced to a rather inelegant bout of snorting and giggling, and just when he thought he was going to pass out because _damn it he couldn't breathe,_ Rex finally stopped and let the other teen catch his breath.

Noah sighed airily and leered down at Rex. Rex smirked back.

"I made you giggle like a girl, man."

Noah smacked the ball of his hand against Rex's forehead. Rex cringed, but laughed nonetheless.

"Shut up, Rex!" Noah tried to be serious, but he was laughing, too. "I did not."

"Yeah, you did." Rex's smugness was palpable.

"Well it's not my fault..."

"Mmm – hmm..."

"... Quit smirking, Rex."

"What? You're cute when you get all defensive."

"Oh, shut it." Noah was smiling about it, though.

Rex chuckled and put his chin on his fist. "C'mon, Noah. You know you like it."

"_You_ know I'm _ticklish._"

"Yeah, _now_ I do."

"Well, don't. I don't like when people tickle me."

"What, like this?"

Rex poked his ribs and wiggled. Noah cringed and – oh gods, did he, he _did_ – _squeaked_ as he tried to wiggle away.

Rex barked with laughter. Noah blushed. "Quit it, Rex!"

"Mmm, nah."

He poked both sides hard. Noah shrieked and flailed at Rex's hands, tried pushing them away, and he would for about a half a second before they rocketed back and had him yelping even louder.

This went on for about five solid minutes. Rex would tickle Noah senseless until Noah got fed up and tickled Rex back, and then Rex would again turn on Noah. Oddly enough, Rex was even more ticklish than Noah, and shrieked in surprise when Noah jabbed his ribs.

They got to chasing each other around Rex's room in a strange game of tickle tag, which eventually melted into a round of rough-housing. The two of them laughed and struggled and wrestled on the ground – Noah didn't even care that his shirt was still off – for a good half hour until they were straight-up exhausted.

There they lay, Rex and Noah, side by side on the floor, sweating and panting and laughing airily. They didn't speak for a long time. They were too tired to talk. Until finally, Noah piped up.

"Are you... still in the mood...?"

"Nah," Rex shook his head. "But in a way, this was better."

Noah looked over at him. "What do you mean?"

"This may sound weird, but I don't think we were ready for anything serious. At least you weren't."

Noah cast his gaze downward.

"It's fine. I probably wasn't ready either." He swung his arms up behind his head. "I was pretty stressed out from all the Evo fighting. Things wouldn't have been too pleasant anyways."

Noah just shrugged.

And all was quiet.


End file.
